LIVING IN SORROW
by she's having fun
Summary: Persiste... quizás mañana el dolor deje de torturar tu alma" La historia de dos niños rotos que terminan encontrándose en los oscuros caminos de la soledad y la culpa. Ella es silencio y su necesidad de no ser vista; El es violencia y deseo de no ver. Sin embargo, el hilo rojo del destino sigue acortándose entre ambos.


**LIVING IN SORROW**

 **"** _Persiste... quizás mañana el dolor deje de torturar tu alma_ **"** _La historia de dos niños rotos que terminan encontrándose en los oscuros caminos de la soledad y la culpa. Ella es silencio y su necesidad de no ser vista; El es violencia y deseo de no ver. Sin embargo, el hilo rojo del destino sigue acortándose entre ambos._

 _ **Capítulo 1: Magnetismo.**_

 _ **sak(pov)**_

-nos vemos más tarde, mamá- le susurré mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla y el incipiente olor a vodka atravesaba mis fosas nasales.

Fingí no notarlo, aun cuando realmente detestaba la dependencia que había desarrollado por la bebida. No quería pelear con ella, no esa mañana en especial, cuando el agotamiento mental producto de una noche de insomnio hacía latir mis sienes de forma alarmante.

Ella se limitó a asentir como única despedida. No tenía que hacer grandes cálculos para saber que al regresar de la escuela la encontraría perdida entre las brumas de la consciencia y el Alcohol.

Al salir de la casa, mis ojos viajaron por inercia hasta la propiedad de al lado. Las amapolas que decoraban la descolorida jardinera junto al porche comenzaban a cercarse. Hice una nota mental de comentárselo a Touya, mi vecino. Apenas era miercoles, sabía que ese día estaba de guardia en el hospital, así que probablemente no lo vería hasta el día siguiente bien entrada la tarde.

El camino hasta la escuela fue relativamente corto y lo recorrí en completo silencio. Me gusta la escuela, era un lugar neutral para mí. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierta expectación ante el hecho de que en cinco meses todo habría terminado, me graduaría y podría salir de este pueblo.

Deambulaba entre los pasillos de manera calmada. Caminaba casi pegada de las paredes en un intento desesperado por encubrir mi presencia en aquel lugar. No quería ser notada. Estaba feliz siendo invisible ante los ojos de mis compañeros. Aunque claro, no es como si tuviera que esforzarme mucho. Mi imagen era tan ordinaria, que era absurdo el pensamiento de que pudiera llamarle la atención a nadie, y si a eso le agregábamos mi personalidad cohibida y hasta cierto punto pusilánime, yo entraba en la categoría de bicho raro al que no debías acercarte. En fin, no había mucho que ocultar.

La puerta del aula hizo un sonido grotesco al deslizarla y yo maldije mi suerte. La sala estaba parcialmente llena de las personas con las que había estudiado desde que tenía memoria y con quienes me las había arreglado para tener una relación inexistente. Todos los presentes, sin excepción alguna giraron sus rostros hacia mi dirección. Sin embargo, no tardaron en volver a lo que sea que hacían al notar que simplemente era yo. Apenas susurré un saludo, consciente de que ya nadie me prestaba atención.

-buenos días, Sakura- Naoko Yanagisawa me saludó cuando llegué al penúltimo pupitre de la última fila. Ella era mi amiga. La única que tenía...

-buenos días- respondí tomando asiento en mi lugar y sonriéndole tenuemente.

-pensé que no vendrías hoy

-eh?

-siempre eres de las primeras en llegar, me sorprendí mucho cuando llegué al curso y noté que tu asiento aun estaba vacío.

-ooh, es que... me distraje en el camino-le resté importancia y Naoko pareció satisfecha con la respuesta.

Me sonrió antes de regresar su atención al libro que aguardaba sobre su pupitre. Mi cabeza volvió a palpitar y yo cerré los ojos con pesadez. Me sentía tan cansada, pero era lo más lógico luego de haber pasado la noche en vigilia.

-¿te encuentras bien, Sakura? - Naoko volvió su atención a mí.

-si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-acabas de suspirar ruidosamente, no me sorprendería que todo el salón lo haya escuchado y no pude evitar notar que luces un poco pálida hoy.

-fue una larga noche- dije más para mí que para ella mientras mis ojos viajaban a la ventana a mi lado. Casi por inercia, los recuerdos comenzaron a agruparse en mi cabeza. No quería regresar allí. Ya me había torturado lo suficiente durante toda la madrugada mientras, apretujada a un costado de mi cama, rememoraba todo lo acontecido la noche anterior.-solo estoy algo casada, no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche- le aclaré aun sin verla.

Y Naoko, que era una persona con el don de la intuición, no tardó en leer el mensaje oculto entre líneas de mi respuesta. Yo no estaba dispuesta a dar más explicaciones.

-El clima está bastante cálido para estar apenas a mediado de invierno, ¿no crees?- repuso entonces.

-yo no siento mucha diferencia- sacudí mi hombros

-eso es porque eres muy friolenta, Sakura. Creo que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te vi sin ese abrigo- apuntó con una sonrisa.

En un acto de reflejo, mis manos acomodaron el gigantesco abrigo, dos tallas más grandes de lo que mi esbelta figura ameritaba. Por alguna extraña razón que no lograba entender, me sentí sobreexpuesta ante lo que ella había señalado y temí que intentara persuadirme para que me lo quitara. Dios!, mis reacciones estaban rayando lo irracional.

Naoko me miraba extrañada. Sin embargo, para cuando me disponía a darle una respuesta la puerta volvió a hacer aquel desagradable ruido que hacía al deslizarse, indicando la llegada de más personas al aula.

Eriol Hiragizawa estaba bajo el marco de la puerta aun con la mano fuertemente agarrada a la manija de esta. Una sonrisa niña matizaba su cara y un gracioso hoyuelo se marcaba en su mejilla derecha.

\- rayos, Hiragizawa ¿no puedes tener más cuidado? Sabemos que te gustan las grandes entradas pero no es necesario que exageres- más de uno había reído por lo bajo al escuchar a Meiling Li decir aquello mientras llegaba tras él.

-no es mi culpa que tomaras demás y que hoy andes irascible- apuntó el chico de pelo negro.

-apestas Hiragizawa, si es tu culpa, si no hubieses confundido el vodka con tequila ayer, cuando te pedí que me prepararas un trago, yo no tendría en este momento un dolor de cabeza que amenaza con hacerme estallar el cerebro.

\- eres absurda. Perfectamente pudiste haber dejado de beber cuando notaste un sabor diferente en la bebida.

-ya había dado el primer trago, el daño ya estaba hecho- argumentó mientras rodaba los ojos, como si realmente creyera lo que acababa de decir.

-oooh por favor, tienen que estar de broma, es demasiado temprano para que empiecen con sus peleas- la siempre parsimoniosa Tomoyo Daidouji pareció exasperarse ante el show que estaban dando su novio y su amiga.

-buenos días a todos, chicos - Saludó a las personas que estaban en el salón, pasando de largo a los dos pelinegros.

Hiragizawa se apresuró a llegar hasta donde su novia, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella- no les da vergüenza, parecían un par de bufones- le decía al chico, quien rodaba los ojos divertido mientras le restaba importancia al hecho, aun con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Eran el uno para el otro y sabía que no era la única que lo pensaba. Solo alguien con la paciencia de Tomoyo Daidouji podía lidiar con el siempre burlista Eriol Hiragizawa. No era muy difícil adivinar quien llevaba los pantalones en esa relación.

-vamos, pequeña borracha- dijo Yue Tsukishiro, agarrado a su novia de la mano e incitándola a seguir los pasos de daidouji y Hiragizawa, quienes ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos de la última fila al otro extremo del salón.

-el me emborrachó

-claro, Mei. ¿De que otra forma sería, sino?

Sonreí para mi. Tsukishiro era un chico inteligente, sabía que no debía llevarle la contraria a la chica Li. El único lo suficientemente intrépido para hacerlo era Hiragizawa y tenía la sospecha de que solo lo hacía porque disfrutaba sacándola de sus casillas.

El ambiente cómico que se había generado se vio acallado por la llegada de él, al salón. Syaoran Li traspasaba la puerta y ni siquiera se molesta en brindarnos una mirada a los demás mortales que allí nos encontrábamos, causando que todos observaran de reojo su recorrido hasta el último asiento, justo detrás de Hiragizawa y a un lado de su prima Meiling.

Yo no fui la excepción. Mis ojos parecían tener vida propia al seguir el despliegue de arrogancia que el destilaba con cada paso que daba. Así había sido desde que un mes atrás, el había llegado a Tomoeda. El rumor de la llegada del nieto del señor Li y de su incorporación al último año del instituto Seijo se había regado como pólvora durante las tres semanas que duró el receso de invierno. Todos hablaban sobre el. Todos comentaban sobre quién era y las desconocida razones por las que se uniría al instituto a mitad de año. Sin embargo, todas aquellas especulaciones no lograron hacerle justicia. Nada nos preparó para lo que el era.

Nunca la presencia de una persona había logrado hacerme sentir tan insignificante como su sola imagen lo había conseguido la primera vez que lo vi atravesar con indiferencia la puerta del salón. Era un chico Alto, probablemente unos centímetros más que Hiragizawa, y eso ya era mucho decir. El rictus de su rostro gritaba fastidio y sus ojos del color de la miel parecían decir "mantente alejado de mi camino" y así fue, nadie hizo el intento siquiera de acercársele. Sin embargo, todos caímos presos del poderoso influjo que tenía el chico más enigmático que había pisado Tomoeda.

Los únicos que tenían contacto con el eran Meiling, Tsukishiro, Hiragizawa y Daidouji. Los demás nos conformábamos con verlo desde afuera en un acto casi de fascinación que provocaba su enigmática personalidad.

-buenos días, jóvenes. ¿Listos para un día más de clase?- el profesor de química entró al aula para empezar con la primera clase del día. Y yo me espanté al constatar el hecho de que mis ojos no se habían despegado de Li desde que él había entrado al salón. Palidecí por completo ante la probabilidad de que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Sin embargo, me tranquilicé al notar que seguía siendo tan invisible ante sus ojos como lo había sido desde el primer día. Mis ojos barrieron por todo el salón. Nadie miraba en mi dirección. Nadie había sido testigo del deslumbramiento que Syaoran Li causaba mi.

La mañana pasaba con tediosa lentitud. El hecho de que la primera clase del día involucrara números había conseguido empeorar las pulsaciones en mis sienes. No es que fuera mala ello, simplemente los endemoniados signos me requerirán más concentración de la que mi cansado cerebro estaba en capacidad de proporcionar ese día.

Literatura fue aun peor. Amaba la materia, disfrutaba perdiéndome en un buen libro como modo de escape. Era algo que siempre nos había unido a Naoko y a mí. No tenía un género favorito, bastaba con que la historia estuviera bien estructurada para que yo me sumergiera en ella, fascinada por el ingenio del autor. Sin embargo. No tenía mente para atender el casi dramático monólogo sobre Hamlet y su mundo de venganza que recitaba la profesora Higarashi.

Casi me arrodillo dando gracias al cielo cuando la campana anunció el final de la materia interrumpiendo así el apasionado discurso que mantenía la profesora sobre aquel desequilibrado príncipe danés superado por las circunstancias y las realidades de los hechos que iba descubriendo.

Para cuando el profesor de historia llegó a clases yo estaba más que fastidiada. "una _hora más y podre irme a mi refugio_ " me consolé. No veía la hora de que las que tres campanas que anunciaban el inicio de receso sonaran, y así poder perderme en mi lugar favorito, el viejo edificio de biblioteca que estaba en el patio trasero del recinto. El lugar siempre estaba inhabitado durante las horas del recreo, parecía que a ningún estudiante le interesaba gastar su tiempo de descanso en un lugar repleto de libros.

Mis ojos vagaron por toda la sala de manera distraída. Al frente del salón, el señor Hoashi exponía acaloradamente las causas de la revolución Japonesa. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrado intentado mantener el hilo de su discurso y mecía su cuerpo de un pié al otro, los cuales eran demasiado pequeños para sostener su rolliza figura. Nadie prestaba Real atención a su voz monótona y algo nasal, producto de su sobrepeso. Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron desganados y su entrecejo se arrugó escandalosamente mientras su vista se mantenía fija al otro extremo del salón.

Su aburrido discurso cesó, logrando que los estudiantes posaran real atención en el por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaba hablando.

-¿le parece poco interesante lo que estoy hablando, Joven Li?- cuestionó con altanería. Lo que hizo que todos observáramos al chico que descansaba descuidadamente su cabeza sobre el pupitre.

Pude ver el momento exacto en que los dedos de Li se tensionaban y tomaba una lenta respiración en un intento por controlar el disgusto que le causaba que el señor Hoashi estuviera dando aquel show a costillas de él. Sus ojos miel se posaron sobre el regordete maestro con claro desafío. Sin embargo, segundos más tarde agitó su cabeza en negación, con clara indiferencia cubriendo su rostro.

-eso me temía- la altanería seguía latente en la voz del hombre.- de lo contrario, la puerta está abierta para que se retire en cuanto mi clase comience a parecerle aburrida.

Nadie se esperaba lo que hizo después. En un despliegue de total rebelión se paró de su asiento en toda su imponente estatura y caminó con indiferencia hasta salir del salón. Todos nos quedamos mudos en nuestros lugares. Incluso el Señor Hoashi se había quedado estupefacto ante las acciones de Li.

Y fue así como la clase no volvió a ser tranquila y la horda de personas Fascinadas por el intrépido comportamiento de Syaoran Li, iba en aumento como si de una celebridad se tratara. A los ojos de todos, Li estaba una escala arriba en cuanto a su popularidad.

Yo esta inmovilizada en mi lugar. ¿ Acaso solo yo había sido testigo de su necesidad de escapar del fastidio asqueante que parecía ahogarlo? ¿Solo yo vi la violencia en cada paso que duró su trayecto la hasta la salida del salón?. Aquel acto no había sido un simple despliegue de rebeldía. En aquel momento, yo presentí los miles de conflictos internos que parecían torturar su mente.

\- quedé de juntarme con Chiharu en la cafetería. ¿ Te nos unes?- me preguntó Naoko cuando ambas nos encaminábamos fuera del salón. La clase había terminado sin más revuelos que el mal humor que produjeron los hechos en el Señor Hoashi. El desagradable hombrecillo había dejado un descomunal reporte de quince páginas, sobre la clase del día. Sin embargo, ni el exceso de tarea logró hacer que Li luciera mal ante su horda de adoradores.

Negué a su ofrecimiento. Yo no era una persona social, y hacía mucho tiempo que las personas habían dejado de tratar interactuar conmigo. Además, sabía que Naoko me invitaba por simple cortesía.

-estaré donde siempre- le resté importancia.

-deberías intentar socializar un poco más, Sakura.

-Estoy bien así- yo volvía a sonar cortante y esa era la señal que le decía que no debía continuar insistiendo.

Las cosas estaban bien como iban hasta el momento. Naoko me entendía. Sabía que había cosas de las que yo no estaba dispuesta hablar y no insistía en que lo hiciera. La amistad con Naoko era sencilla. yo no podía darme el lujo de complicar las cosas.

Nos separamos cuando ella entró a la cafetería y yo seguí por el camino que me llevaría hasta el viejo edificio de Biblioteca. Los pasillos estaban más poblados de lo que habitualmente estarían en horas de receso. Sin embargo, era un hecho sin mayor relevancia, pensé mientras doblaba a la derecha para continuar mi camino.

-repítelo- escuché a alguien imperar en un tono monocorde e inexpresivo, y rápidamente reconocí aquella voz.

Li estaba allí. Con la rabia desfigurando su rostro, mientras acorralaba a un chico de otro curso contra la pared. Yo lo supe, aquel encuentro no tendría un final feliz. Quise huir de allí, pero me vi arrastrada por el tumulto de chicos que se acercaban a ellos atraídos por el espectáculo.

Vi la duda en el rostro del pobre muchacho antes de responder. Pero también supe el que no podía permitir que machacaran su orgullo, el no quería lucir como un cobarde.

-hijo de puta- susurró con desprecio y ese fue el detonante para que Syaoran Li dejara su violencia salir... Aquella que yo intuía y que tanto me aterraba. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y un certero golpe en el pómulo derecho del muchacho hizo que este chocara pesadamente contra la pared y que se deslizara por esta, atontado por la magnitud del impacto.

Yo estaba aterrada. El tumulto de personas crecía cada vez más se empujaban entre sí, intentando obtener una vista privilegiada del inminente enfrentamiento. Y yo, que debido a mi baja estatura y a mi delgada fisionomía había sido empujada con facilidad hasta el frente, pude ver el momento justo en que arrepentimiento invadió el rostro pálido del golpeado muchacho.

Pero ya era muy tarde. Algo en la expresión de Li me hizo saber que estaba fuera de si y que para ese punto no había forma de que se detuviera. Con una rapidez felina, Syaoran se posicionó sobre el chico y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad. La desesperación comenzó a invadirme cuando vi como un puño contundente reventaba el labio del muchacho que apenas y lograba intentar proteger su rostro de los golpes.

-dale duro, Li- las personas a su alrededor gritaban. Pero el no los escuchaba. Syaoran Li no estaba allí. Quien golpeaba era alguien venido desde el hastío y el tedio. Sus puños no golpeaban al chico frente a él. Su lucha era un descargo de su impotencia, su lucha era contra los miles de fantasma que fastidiaban su mente... La situación me sobrepasó. Quizás producto producto de la larga noche que había pasado y el dolor de cabeza que palpitaba en mis sienes. Quizás fue el terror que me provocaba aquel despliegue de violencia. o el hecho de haber intuido los oscuros secretos de Li. No lo sabía. No podía asegurar que era lo que me perturbaba, pero mis mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas.

-maldición Syaoran, desapareces un momento y te metes en problemas- Hiragizawa se abría paso entre los presentes, intentando llegar hasta donde estaba el castaño.

-hay que hacer que se detengan. Ya fueron por los profesores. Si lo encuentran aquí se va a meter en muchos problemas- Tsukishiro llegaba detrás del pelinegro.

Luego de un leve forcejeo ambos chicos lograron separar a Li del muchacho.- oh rayos, Li. Mira como lo dejaste- se quejó Tsukishiro.

Mi terror no disminuía. Mis ojos viajaban de Li que permanecía intacto, hasta el muchacho que se mantenía en el piso con el labio roto y la cara golpeada. Lagrimas de puro terror seguían deslizándose por mi cara.

-hay que irnos- Hiragizawa incitaba a Li a que caminara mientras lo halaba de una mano- los profesores no tardan en llegar.

y entonces pasó.

Syaoran posó sus ojos sobre mí. Por primera vez en todo un mes en que mis ojos parecían tener una magnética obsesión por su presencia. El me veía. Nuestros ojos se encontraban y mi corazón dolía de angustia y terror, obligándome a retirar mi mirada de él.

Cuando volví a levantar la vista, el se alejaba escoltado por sus dos amigos. Y aun a distancia, sus ojos se mantenían fijos sobre mí. Sobre la ordinaria Sakura Kinomoto, la chica ridícula que había llorado de forma inexplicable al verlo pelear. Por inercia, mi mano viajó hasta cubrir mi muñeca izquierda que se mantenía oculta por la suave tela de mi gigantesco abrigo. Apreté ligeramente y el hematoma que se ocultaba bajo las largas mangas de mi prenda dolió un poco.

No . No me gustaba la violencia...


End file.
